Wakaba Mine
|kanji=ワカバ・ミネ |rōmaji=Wakaba Mine |alias= |race=Human |birthday=X748 |age=36 (debut)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 61, Cover 43 (X791) |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes= |hair=Brown |blood type= |affiliation=Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= |mark location = Left Chest |occupation=Fourth Master's Advisor |previous occupation= |team= |partner=Macao Conbolt |base of operations=First Fairy Tail Building Second Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Active |relatives=Unnamed Wife Unnamed Daughter |counterpart=Wakaba (Edolas) |magic=Smoke Magic |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 2 |japanese voice=Daisuke Kageura |english voice=Charlie Campbell |image gallery=yes }} Wakaba Mine (ワカバ・ミネ Wakaba Mine) is a veteran Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. He is a long-time friend of Macao Conbolt, acting as his adviser during Macao's tenure as the guild's Fourth Guild Master. Appearance Wakaba is a man of average height distinguished by his brown hair, which is kept in a pompadour-like style that protrudes frontwards from the top of his head in a large, curly and fluffy tuft. He is almost always seen with his eyes either closed or semi-open; they seem to have light-colored pupils, as shown when Wakaba opens one of them to display his surprise.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 24 His physique is peculiar in the fact that, despite Wakaba having quite a large belly, his abdominal and pectorals above it are well-defined.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, CoverHis Guild mark is yellow in color, and is located near his left pectoral.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA, Welcome to Fairy Hills!! He also seems to have mildly hairy legs. After the seven-year time skip, Wakaba loses his signature pompadour to what appears to be a receding hairline, gaining a straighter-looking appearance and being slicked upwards in a spiked shape. He also gains wrinkles on his face, and has grown a thick, pointed beard on his chin.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 6 His outfits usually consists of a loose, light green shirt decorated by many motifs of stylized dark-colored flowers with five petals, a pair of pants cut down below Wakaba’s knees and held up by a light belt adorned by many black stars partially hidden by his shirt, and sandals held up by striped bands. He wears another, darker pair of short pants and simple dark shoes during his first appearance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 5 In his youth, he donned more serious attires, which includes a leather jacket of sorts and a pair of sunglasses, together with simple pants and shoes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 63, Page 8Fairy Tail Manga: Natsu and the Dragon Egg!, Page 11 After the disappearance of Makarov and many prominent guild members, Wakaba switches to a simpler, less flamboyant outfit, consisting of a light-colored jacket with dark fur trimmings on its edges and dark cuffs. He wears this jacket over a simple shirt, with another black undershirt visible from its open collar. He has light pants matching his jacket, with large hemlines and a thin line going down each leg’s side, and simple dark shoes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 11 Personality Wakaba is an extremely caring man, and is often seen in the company of his fellow Guildmate, drinking buddy, and longtime friend, Macao Conbolt. When together, Wakaba's extreme perverse tendencies often come to light,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 10 although, even when apart, Wakaba is still undeterred in his exploits, with Laki Olietta and Kinana being two of his usual targets for harassment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 262, Cover Wakaba, as with Macao, appears to have an obsession with Mirajane Strauss, and is, more often than not, often seen staring at her with a perverted look in his eyes, often making less-than-subtle passes at her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 4 Wakaba even went as far as asking her out and, had she accepted, planned on divorcing his wife, in spite of the fact that he has a daughter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 262, Cover Wakaba also dislikes the idea of marriage and seems to be afraid of, or disgusted by, his wife, at least, in comparison to the young girls he is often seen with in the Guild. History Wakaba has been a member of Fairy Tail, at least since before Cana (who has been in Fairy Tail the longest out of those in her age group) joined, and developed a strong relationship with his fellow Guildmates, with his friendship with Macao being the strongest of said relationships.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Pages 9-10 Several days after Natsu found a "Dragon's" egg in a nearby forest, Wakaba and Macao sat a table and discussed the fact he and Lisanna were raising said egg, with Wakaba having said that Dragons don't exist. Their conversation was interrupted, however, by a furious Mirajane, who destroyed the table they were sitting at, livid at the fact that Lisanna was fraternizing with someone from "Erza's side", making Macao and Wakaba wonder what "Erza's side" meant.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Natsu and the Dragon Egg!, Pages 10-11 The next day, as Natsu rampaged around the Guild, looking for the lost egg, Wakaba remarked upon the terribleness of Natsu's generation, stating that he couldn't imagine how the Guild would be like in a few years.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Natsu and the Dragon Egg!, Page 16 Moments later, when the egg hatched, Wakaba stood in total disbelief, unable to comprehend that a cat had emerged from it. However, his mood quickly changed to one of total joy, staring fondly at the blue cat as Macao cradled him in his arms.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Natsu and the Dragon Egg!, Pages 19-20 Synopsis Macao arc Wakaba is first seen flirting with Mirajane using his Smoke Magic and asks her to go on a date with him, but ends up dismayed when Mirajane reminds him that he is married by transforming into his wife.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 4 Shortly thereafter, Natsu returns from a mission together with Happy and a new recruit, Lucy, and starts a brawl which Wakaba participates in.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 9-13 After Makarov dissolves the fight and calms everyone down, Wakaba surveys their latest guildmate Lucy in admiration, questioning Natsu where he found her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 14-26 Lullaby arc Wakaba casually hangs around in the guild with his fellow guildmates when Erza returns from a mission, prompting him to become nervous in her presence. The female Mage immediately begins to scold several members over various issues, including Wakaba, who just littered the floor with cigarette butts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 10-12 When Erza and the others return after subduing Eisenwald and the Lullaby, Erza and Natsu fight each other as a fulfillment to Erza's promise to Natsu before the mission.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 6-7 Most of the members of the guild are present to watch the fight, including Wakaba.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Page 10 However, the fight is interrupted when a messenger from the Magic Council arrives and arrests Erza for the damages caused by the earlier battle with Eisenwald.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 18-20 Phantom Lord arc While the guild was completely vacant, Gajeel Redfox, a Mage from the Phantom Lord Guild, arrived at the building to then attack and destroy it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 7 He later attacks the members of Team Shadow Gear, Levy McGarden, Jet and Droy. These two unprovoked attacks would cause Master Makarov to declare war and charge towards the rival guild,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 20-23 bringing with him most of his Mages, including Wakaba.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Page 4 Fighting Festival arc As the contest for the strongest member of Fairy Tail commences, Wakaba fights against Macao.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Page 5 Later on, Warren contacts both Macao and Wakaba to help the other guild members take down Thunder Palace, with Wakaba managing to destroy only one lightning Lacrima.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Pages 9-15 After the trouble is over, he is later seen alongside Macao during the preparations for the Fantasia Parade.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 48 Edolas arc Wakaba is shown at the guild after Wendy's arrival, shocked at the revelation that she is a Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Pages 8-12 He is then sucked in by the Anima to Edolas along with most of Fairy Tail and turned into a giant Lacrima.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 12-15 After the events in Edolas, Mystogan saves the guild by teleporting the Lacrima back to Earth Land using the Reverse Anima.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 11-14 Tenrou Island arc Carla demonstrates her power of premonition by having visions of the Macao and Wakaba's conversation. Moments later, Wakaba and Macao talk about the youth of the guilds, saying that they're like how they were in the past, and how they enjoy seeing some eye-candy in the guild. X791 arc Seven years after the destruction of Tenrou Island, the guild is reduced into a small tavern with only a few members remaining, one of which is Wakaba, who was promoted as the fourth master, Macao's adviser. Although Macao is officially the guild master, Wakaba refuses to address him as such, causing the two to argue.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 5-6 However, the two stops their argument when they heard Droy shouting that Levy will never come back. Suddenly, a group of men from the rival guild, Twilight Ogre, enters the guild and begins to demand for payment for the debt that the fairies owe them but Macao informs them that they were unable to collect enough money to make the payment. The group then leaves after trashing the guild and promise to return next month for the rent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 8-13 After the group left, everyone in the guild notices Reedus' sketch book, littered on the floor. The sketch book contains Reedus' sketch of the guild members back when the guild was strong and complete. Seeing the sketches, everyone in the guild begins to grief and reminisce what has happened since the disappearance of their comrades. Suddenly, the guild hears a sound and everyone heads outside only to see Blue Pegasus's Christina. The Trimens then gets off the Magic Bomber and informs the guild that they have detected something in the Eternano waters and that Tenrou Island still exists.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 14-24 Wakaba stays behind when Fairy Tail members go to search for Tenrou Island with their new information. Teebo and his crew enters the guild again stating their master won't accept that Fairy Tail still has yet to pay them. Romeo is almost attacked by Teebo, but the missing members of Fairy Tail return right then and defeat Teebo and his crew in an instant. After they explain the first Fairy Tail Master, Mavis Vermilion had saved them with Fairy Sphere, Wakaba and the rest of the guild cry in joy of their return.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 8-20 During the celebration of the Fairy Tail members return, Wakaba is there when Makarov allows Macao to keep his position as Master for a while. Wakaba and Makarov then tease Macao about this behind his back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 5 Some time later, Makarov, Mirajane, and Erza go to Twilight Ogre to negotiate their payments. They end up fighting as Macao and Wakaba watch from outside, not surprised that they're using violence to solve the issue. They then see Happy and Natsu with depressed looks on their faces walking down the street, which confuses the two men.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 257, Pages 11-12 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc Wakaba is present when Makarov announces Gildarts as the next master, but instead Makarov realizes Gildarts has declined the role, but not before reinstating Laxus as a guild member, and making Makarov the master again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 11-14 After this, Romeo brings up a way for Fairy Tail to become the number one guild in Fiore again by them participating in the Grand Magic Games. Wakaba is opposed to this as with the other members, but once Makarov hears the prize is 30,000,000 , he makes the guild participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Pages 12-17 When the day of the games come Wakaba, along with the rest of the guild members cheer for Team Fairy Tail A in the stands. They are all surprisingly greeted by Mavis Vermilion who has also come to watch the games and cheer for her guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 10-11 When Fairy Tail's second team, Team Fairy Tail B, enters Fairy Tail cheers again, though Mavis notices the man disguised as Mystogan is Jellal Fernandes, but accepts Makarov's decision to let him participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 4-11 After Lucy's intense and yet disappointing fall in her fight against Flare Corona, Jellal is called forth to represent Team Fairy Tail B and battle Jura Neekis of Lamis Scale. Seeing Mavis become uncomfortable, Wakaba and the rest of the guild are shocked when they find out she is not nervous about the fight, rather just needing to use the restroom, despite being a ghost.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 4 Despite Fairy Tail's support, Jellal falls in his battle from outside influences, leaving both Fairy Tail teams in last place for the day. Their stance being ignored, the guild all go out to party at the local bar. Seeing that Gray and Lucy are absent, Wakaba comments that it must be hard for the two to show their faces, and then listens on as Makarov gives an encouraging speech to the entire pub.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Pages 3-7 Drinking and partying, Wakaba and Macao cheer on as Natsu engages in a brawl with Max and wipes the floor with him, suddenly turning their attention to Cana when a strange man approaches her and demands a drinking contest, the two warning him not to underestimate her. However, Cana is the first to hit the floor, the man deciding to take her bra as a trophy for his win. Seeing their guild member being disgraced, Wakaba and Macao rush after the man and demand he return Cana's top to her, Macao even resorting to punching him. The man falls to the floor, and, before either Wakaba or Macao can react, suddenly rises again and flops backwards into them, slamming them both into the ground before leaving.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Pages 12-16 Recovering from the brawl, Wakaba attends the second day of the Games to stand in the crowd, shocked when he sees that both Gajeel and Natsu are lagging behind in the Chariot event due to their motion sickness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 3 Despite their predicament, both Natsu and Gajeel refuse to give up, and drag themselves towards the finish line, stating that they have a duty to do their best and show the world that Fairy Tail has not fallen, moreover make up for the seven years they left the guild alone. Hearing Natsu's kind words, Wakaba begins to cry.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 13-17 After the event is finished, the battle portions of the second day get under way. Upon hearing that Elfman will have to face Bacchus of Quatro Cerberus, the very man who beat him up the night before, Wakaba negatively states that the battle is over, before it even begins.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Page 16 However, Elfman manages to hold his own against Bacchus by using a unique Take-Over that protects him from Bacchus' physical attacks, and, seeing the two men go head to head with each other over and over with no seeming victor, Wakaba stares on in anticipation and awe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Page 21 When the battle has commenced, Mirajane is next to take to the field, representing her team in a battle against Blue Pegasus' Jenny Realight. The battle does not go the planned way though, as both women, rather than fighting, begin to have a swimsuit contest instead, and eventually make a bet that the loser has to pose naked in the Sorcerer Magazine. Hearing this, Wakaba comments that he feels bad for wanting Mirajane to lose.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 15 Mirajane is not the one to fall though, but, still excited, Wakaba and Macao both vow to go buy the magazine as soon as it is published.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 22 On the third day of the Games, Wakaba stands in the crowd and listens as the Pandemonium event is explained.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 11 After seeing Erza do the impossible and complete the entire event all by herself, Wakaba screams praise at her from the stands with the rest of the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 9 After the third day of the Grand Magic Games, Wakaba is seen celebrating alongside the other cheerful Fairy Tail members, partying over their triumphs of the day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 14 Wakaba laughs as Natsu and the others do the "Barrel Surf".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 17 Later that day, Levy suggests the Guild members rest at the water park "Ryuzetsu Land", Fiore's most well-known summer rage spot. Once there, Wakaba notices that Cana is wearing underwear instead of a swimsuit, although she always looks like she's wearing one.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 5 Soon after that, he witnesses Jenny taking off Mirajane's bikini top in shock, just to immediately faint because of a nosebleed when he sees Mirajane pay Jenny back by taking off her bikini bottom.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 8-9 Later on, Natsu gets angry after Gray and Lyon freeze the pool, destroying the location with his Magic, which results in Wakaba lying face-down in the ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 20 Later, Wakaba watches as the new Fairy Tail Team enters the battle-field.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 13 He, along with many of the viewers, stares in awe when the identity of Team Blue Pegasus' bunny man is revealed to be of Nichiya, an Exceed from Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Pages 1-4 For the Tag Battle portion of the fourth day, Natsu and Gajeel are selected to fight Sting and Rogue of Sabertooth. An intense match is then witnessed, with the competitors going out of Domus Flau to keep fighting. There, Sting overpowers Natsu and Gajeel, knocking them down, which prompts Wakaba to think that even they weren't able to be the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Page 21 Later, he anxiously watches with the rest of the guild to see the outcome of Natsu's battle,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 16 and, upon seeing Natsu emerge victorious, having taken both of Sabertooth's Dragons down, Wakaba cheers in celebration.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 3 On the final day of the games, Wakaba watches the teams arrive as he stands with the guild in the crowd. As Team Fairy Tail arrives, he, along with Macao, cheers loudly for Gajeel to beat their competition.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 18 Later, he is shocked at the sight of the Fairy Tail members standing with their eyes closed during Daimatou Enbu. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 12 As Makarov recalls Mavis Vermilion's nickname in the past, which was the Fairy Tactician, an embarrassed Wakaba realizes that the first Fairy Tail Master is more than just cute. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 10 When Gray battles Rufus of Sabertooth and uses a new spell in which he creates a multitude of ice weapons, Wakaba stares on in awe, shocked that Gray possessed such an ability.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 306, Page 15 When Gray uses this ability to win the fight, Wakaba cheers with the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 4 Eventually, Mavis' calculations lead Juvia Lockser to meet and clash with Chelia Blendy, much to Wakaba's preoccupation, stating that it seems an impossible match to Juvia win, as Macao points out that Chelia is able to heal her wounds. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Page 13 Before the battle between Erza Scarlet, Kagura Mikazuchi and Minerva commences Wakaba holds his breath, concerned by the agonizing vibe the battle is giving off.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 5 He then watches as the three female Mages battle, and as Minerva sneakily manipulates everyone during the fight to turn Erza and Kagura against each other. As he watches Erza and the Mermaid Heel Mage battle as a result, he first becomes worried when Erza gets a beating, but smiles when she pushes past Kagura's attacks to stand in the battle once more.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 315, Page 5 When Erza then Requips to her hakama clothing and swiftly deals a harsh blow to Kagura, Wakaba cheers with the rest of his guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 315, Page 8 Also battling it out at the same time is Laxus, who is confronted by Team Lamia Scale's Jura Neekis. When Laxus attempts to attack but is merely slammed into the ground by the Ten Wizard Saint, Wakaba watches in disbelief.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 18 However, when Laxus manages to land some blows on the Ten Wizard Saint and the two exchange clashes with Laxus seemingly on par with Jura, Wakaba smile.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Page 2 With the members of Team Fairy Tail defeating their opponents and attaining victory, Wakaba celebrates alongside Macao and the others.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 1-23 Wakaba, and the Mages of every other Guild that took part in the Grand Magic Games, is then summoned, after Fairy Tail's victory, by Toma E. Fiore, Fiore's King, and is told of the looming threat of the 10,000 Dragons. Wakaba then listens as Toma explains that there exists a plan, dubbed the Eclipse Plan, to exterminate the Dragons, but that up to as many as several hundred may survive the Eclipse Plan. Toma then asks the Mages to come together, as one, and protect Fiore from the Dragons that survive, to which they all loudly declare they shall. As the cheering takes place, Wakaba smiles.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 12-15 Following the attack of the mighty Dragon Atlas Flame,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 15-16 Wakaba is revealed to be relatively uninjured by Atlas' Dragon's Roar. As Makarov attacks the flaming Dragon, and is sent reeling backwards in pain as a result, Wakaba looks on in disbelief, unable to comprehend that even their Master's attack was unable to affect it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Page 8 Things take a turn for the worse when Macao is left helpless against the enemy and Wakaba is told to take care of Romeo in his place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 335, Page 2 Unbeknownst to Wakaba, however, Ultear Milkovich manages to turn the time back for the whole world for a single minute, at the cost of her own life. Thanks to her actions, Wakaba, Macao and Romeo have visions of what is about to happen in the next minute, and manage to avoid this tragic event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 335, Page 16 With a smile on his face, Wakaba joyously celebrates with the rest of Fairy Tail when the Hatchlings disappear,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Pages 11-12 all a direct result of the destruction of the Eclipse Gate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 336, Page 17 Following the end of the King's banquet, Wakaba and the rest of Fairy Tail return to Magnolia and is raucously greeted by the citizens of their hometown.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Pages 2-3 The Smoke Mage is then shocked to witness Natsu removing the King's royal crown from his sack instead of the Grand Magic Games trophy, questioning if Natsu truly stole it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Page 5 Village of the Sun arc In their renovated guildhall, Wakaba stands behind Elfman and laughs as his guildmate derides Natsu and Gray for their lack of teamwork.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 341, Page 19 Magic and Abilities Smoke Magic: Wakaba is able to manipulate and control pink-colored smoke produced from his pipe and use it in combat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 4 *'Smoke Crush': Wakaba shoots smoke from his pipe with enough force to knock away several enemy Mages around him.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 21 *'Smoke Fake': Wakaba creates multiple copies of himself made of smoke. Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 43 Relationships Appearances in Other Media OVAs Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Wakaba and all the other men of Fairy Tail are at the guild pool, cleaning up. Realizing that Macao is not with them, Wakaba heads to the guild's gift shop and finds Macao there. He quickly guesses why Macao is there, telling him that his figurines aren't even going to sell. Later, when Natsu finds a peeping hole in the pool, Wakaba suggests that it is for peeking at the girls while swimming. when all of them head to the underground pool, Wakaba is checking out the periscope and sees someone getting in the pool. Natsu, Gray and Gajeel take a peek, and manage to destroy the room out of horror of seeing their master, naked. Everyone is then blasted out onto the pool.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA, Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Memory Days Wakaba appears in the third OVA, Memory Days. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and Happy are sent into the year X778 by the book Memory Days. In this year, Macao and Wakaba can be seen in the guild, with Macao promising to confess to Enno while Wakaba tries to discourage him.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA, Memory Days Battles & Events References Titles Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Needs Help